Storm
by ToxicPineapple
Summary: Taking place in the same universe as Loneliness, Aaron does his best to comfort Alexander during a thunder storm. Only he runs out into the rain with barely more than a coat to get to him. Somebody help him-


_Author's note: I wrote this a really long time ago but might as well post it now,, for my buddy pal,,, anyway,,,, enjoy._

* * *

The downpour of rain was so thick that it was practically a solid sheet of water. Aaron Burr's dark irises were fixed out the window, catching glimpses of the street every time lightly lit up the sky in streaks. The wind made an empty sort of noise, bending the trees. He reached out with one hand and traced a face on the steam of the window.

High school had only barely started. He didn't know what the chances of a thunderstorm were in October, but he didn't want to make any uneducated wagers. Instead, he leaned forward and pressed his nose to the cold glass of the window. His house was dark. The only source of light were a couple candles, his cell phone, and one flashlight. His foster parents would know where to find the other resources, and he didn't have the slightest idea where to find them.

He might have further pondered his legal guardians being MIA if his phone didn't choose that moment to ring. His eyes flickered to the screen. He took a moment to comprehend what it said, since the light was so sudden that he couldn't see right away. But when he blinked the light out of his eyes, he saw that caller ID said that he was being called by his friend Alexander.

So he swiped the answer icon and pressed the device to his ear.

"Alex? What's up?"

His tone was gentle. He knew that his friend also lived with a foster family; they were both orphans. But he didn't expect his family to be gone. So he assumed that Alexander was only asking after his wellbeing.

"Aaron,"

The one word was choked out in a bit of a haze of panic. Aaron straightened upon hearing the evident distress in his friend's voice.

"What's wrong?"

He asked, rephrasing the question that he'd previously asked in a hushed tone that implied more concern. His eyebrows were furrowed.

"I'm- um... I'm scared."

His entire voice was quivering. Aaron was taken off guard by the confession until he remembered his friend mentioning that the island where he was born was attacked a huge storm before he left. His lips pursed into an understanding grimace.

"Are you at home?"

"Yes."

Alexander's reply was quick, but not lacking in any degree of terror.

"Who's with you? Are you alone?"

Would Alexander have called if he was alone? Probably, Aaron thought, upon further reflection. He considered himself to be the person that his friend trusted most. It was certainly two-sided, if it was true.

"Foster parents. They're asleep. And I don't want to wake them up."

Aaron understood. He inhaled and stood. It was either try to calm him down over the phone, which he did not prefer to do in general, or go to Alexander's house through the rain. He glanced out the window again and considered the pros and cons of the situation. He would probably get sick if he went out.

Then again, Alexander sounded majorly freaked. He nodded to himself, murmured a quick,

"I'll be right there."

Before hanging up and slipping his phone into his pocket. He hurried to the closet and felt around for his raincoat in the dark. He felt the smooth material after a few moments and grabbed it, pulling it out and slipping his arms through either sleeve and pulling up the hood.

Then he rushed to the door- tripped over a couch, but that's not important- and shoved his feet into slick rainboots. He doubted that the rain gear would protect him from the cold, but he could try to stay dry, at the very least. He pondered grabbing an umbrella before deciding against it.

He reached out and with a swift wrist flick, turned the brass doorknob amd hurried out, quickly slamming the door behind him to keep out the rain. In his haste, he didn't notice the onslaught of rain that he ran into upon getting outside. With his arms held out to shield his face, he started to walk briskly down the street.

The weather was no less than miserable. Every time he tried to open his mouth to breathe, he received a mouthful of icy water. He was quickly shivering with cold. His eyes were so clouded by water that the only way that he managed to get down the street to Alexander's house was by having gone there so many times that he knew the trip by heart.

Eventually, he had to stop and catch his breath, bent over and holding his hands on his knees. Each breath was a gasp, but his head blocked the water from his lungs. After a few moments, he straightened and continued on his way.

Once he finally reached his friend's house, he lifted his hand and rapped on the door. The ledge hung over and shielded him from the rain, so he flicked off his hood, immediately regretting the decision when cold trickled down his neck. A moment later, the door was pulled open.

Alexander stood in front of him. He was pale, but his expression loosened when he saw Aaron. It pulled back taunt when he observed just how cold his friend appeared to be. He cursed quietly and reached out, tasking Aaron by the shoulders to pull him inside.

"You didn't have to come."

He murmured, but Aaron smiled as he allowed Alexander to lead him to the couch and sit him down.

"I wanted to. You sounded completely panicked."

Alexander gave him an exasperated smile. Then he turned and walked briskly into the bathroom, returning with a fluffy, white towel in his hands. He hurried over to Aaron and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"I didn't come for you to take care of me. I came to talk to you."

Aaron said dismissively. He put a hand on Alexander's shoulder. His expression crinkled in concern. The thirteen year old smiled vaguely and went to sit next to Aaron, eventually leaning against his shoulder.

"Huddling together with another person is one of the best ways to conserve body heat."

Alexander murmured. Aaron gave him a second look, observing the scared look in his blue eyes. He looked like a child in need of hugs. So he shifted his position and leaned forward to hug him.

The chaste embrace was quickly reciprocated, but the other youth did not speak. Aaron was vaguely aware of just how drenched he must have been. That must have made the hug uncomfortable.

But, as he considered it, Alexander nuzzled into his shoulder.

Perhaps it wasn't so bad.


End file.
